


A hint of Pink (Why aren't my shoulders broad enough?)

by mintyoobie



Series: Magic Shop ~ drabble collection [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Award Winners, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Canon Compliant, Flirting, Guilt, It's very light, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Tease, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Jeon Jungkook, Unhealthy Relationships, jikook - Freeform, not really - Freeform, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyoobie/pseuds/mintyoobie
Summary: Jungkook goes up to Jimin crowding his personal space, locking the shorter up against the wall with his body.“Is it because he has broader shoulders? Or that he apparently stronger than me?” Jungkook asks.





	A hint of Pink (Why aren't my shoulders broad enough?)

A hint of pink (Why aren’t my shoulders broad enough?)

Jungkook was stressed.

Jimin was stressed.

Hell, everyone was stressed.

Even Namjoon, however, he tried his best not to show it to the others. What kind of leader would he be if he wouldn’t be able to support and encourage his bandmates?

So, when it’s time Jungkook follows the others onto the red carpet, reminding himself to try and not to make a fool out of himself.

He usually wonders how the others got used to this all, being in the spotlight for so many years. It must be easier for them, they were all older when they debuted.

He sees Hoseok leading them to the stage as the mc announces their arrival. Jimin and Namjoon behind Hoseok and Jin following him directly.

It’s okay, Jungkook thinks. He’s more comfortable around Namjoon and Jin, and he won’t be distracted by Jimin. Anyway, everyone will be talking about Taehyung and his hair so not much attention will fall to him.

They stand and pose for pictures as usual, as the mc speaks about them a little.

The mc hands Namjoon the other microphone so they can have a little conversation about whatever they want to ask. But, as usual, they introduce themselves first, bowing to the crowd. Jungkook swims a bit in the cheers, letting it fill him up, fueling his confidence.

And, of course, Namjoon just pushes him a little, making him answer the first question, which he does very awkwardly.

It’s so much cooler when Namjoon does it anyway.

The rest of the interview goes by in a blur; however, he almost can’t mask his emotions when Namjoon hands Jimin the microphone and intentionally brushes the pink-haired’s hand.

And, just as usual, Jimin puts on a show.

This is going to be a long night, he thinks.

***

When they get seated Jimin sits possibly the furthest from Jungkook, which is good but also isn’t. Jungkook has the uncontrollable urge to see his secret-lover and just interact with him whenever he can.

It’s a little easier knowing that Jin sits next to him, but still, it’s not the best.

The mc comes, again, asking more questions, and Jungkook just can’t contain his nervousness anymore, his palms are sweaty, and he just feels awkward, even though he knows he is not.

He's so caught up in his own mind, overthinking every situation that can occur tonight that he almost misses the moment when the mcs announce Artist of the Year and say their name.

He sees Jin bounce up and down, so he follows.

It’s not awkward if Jin does it first right?

This time Jimin leads them to the stage and Jungkook just stays behind, sending the new sign that means ‘I love you’ to one camera and a kiss to another.

He dances with Namjoon behind Jin as he gives their speech, working out some of his frustration.

He doesn’t remember who, but someone apparently also told him to say a few words, so he does as the award, and the bouquet of flowers are shoved into his hands.

They shift back to their places and listen to the other groups being handed awards and give speeches.

Jungkook is genuinely surprised when their name comes up again as they won Popularity award, Idol playing in the background, Jin dancing the choreo in his excitedness.

Tae leads them this time, humbly accepting the award and the flowers, politely bowing, but also chickening out of giving a speech because as soon as all of them arrives on stage, he desperately tries to hand the award and the flowers to someone, anyone. He tries with Namjoon, but Taehyung should’ve known better, so he just gives everything to Jimin.

“Jimin-shi! Give the speech” Someone calls, so Jimin shifts to one of the mics, but quickly goes to the other, because he can actually reach that one.

God, he’s so cute, Jungkook thinks as Jimin proceeds with his speech. This time however he stands next to the smallest, finally fighting off enough awkwardness. Jungkook holds the microphone for him as it is in a weird position and continues to smile at Jimin in a way only lovers allowed to smile at each other.

No one noticed, or if they did, they didn’t mention it, so far so good, he thinks.

The next time they are mentioned, they won Album of the Year. Jin and Taehyung go ahead and Jungkook follows closely as Hoseok dances in the back, still standing next to his seat.

They give Yoongi the award and Jin takes the flowers this time.

Their rapper stands awkwardly at the microphone, as it towers over him, so Hoseok comes to Yoongi’s rescue, lowering it for him, so the shortest is able the give his speech. Jungkook chuckles to himself.

***

Jungkook doesn’t always pay attention to other bands, of course, he also has his favorites, but when he hears the next award winner announced he jerks his head in the direction of the stage. Monsta X is currently on their way to the stage to accept Best Performance award, and Jungkook just can’t look away.

It has gone on for a few years, every time they saw Monsta X Wonho, one of their vocalists was always just a little buffer. It’s not a surprise when finds Jimin shifting in his seat as he watches the other pink-haired man walking amongst his members walking to the stage, accepting their damned award and giving a speech.

He always feels this pang of jealousy, this… this… he can’t even put his fingers on it. He just doesn’t feel enough as Jimin watches Wonho with hungry, lustful eyes as they descend from the stage. He actually turns to Hobi, imitating the buffed-up man with broad shoulders.

Jungkook had enough. He needs to teach Jimin a lesson.

The fourth time their name comes up, it’s the daesang, the most prestigious award of the night. Hoseok smiles proudly as they group-hug, as usual, and Jin takes the lead to the stage. The ordeal goes on again this time as well.

However now, as Taehyung gives his speech Jungkook seeks out Jimin.

He grabs the pink-haired by the arm and leans in slowly, just as he would if he wanted to kiss the man. It takes Jimin by surprise and he pulls his signature “o” face.

“I saw you fanboying over Wonho.” He whispers into Jimin’s ear. “We’ll talk about this.” He continues intimidatingly. He looks at him one more time and with this, he leaves Jimin behind.

Jungkook just wants to be over with the award show by this point.

He is tired and frustrated. He really badly needs a shower, and he wants to talk to Jimin about what happened.

They perform Idol, finally, and they run through the last set of photos quickly and by the time Jungkook realizes it, they’re in the car back to the hotel.

By the time he can go to Jimin’s room, he’s so worked up he’s fuming with anger.

Why isn’t he good enough? Why is Jimin always looking at other men? What did he do so Jimin doesn’t trust him anymore? Maybe doesn’t even want him anymore.

He barges into the room with these thoughts circulating his mind and he just can’t take it anymore.

“Jesus!” Jimin jumps when he sees Jungkook close the door dangerously slowly, still wearing his suit form the vent. “Can you at least knock?” He asks furiously trying to curl into himself as the towel from his waist slowly starts to drop.

“Can you stop lusting over other people?” Jungkook asks instead. “Am I not enough?”

“Kook, what are you talking about?” Jimin asks as he goes to his bed and puts on his shirt, towel still around his waist.

“Oh, quit the bullshit! You exactly know what I’m talking about!” He says a little more frustrated. Jungkook goes up to Jimin crowding his personal space, locking the shorter up against the wall with his body.

“Is it because he has broader shoulders? Or that he apparently stronger than me?” Jungkook asks. “Are you this big of a size queen?” He continues as he brushes his thumb and pointer finger along Jimin’s jaw.

Jimin looks up at him and sees the hurt in the younger’s eyes. He shakes his head lightly. Jimin didn’t think that Jungkook was this insecure and would be this hurt about a silly joke.

“You know I love you. Only you.” He squeezes between his teeth as Jungkook kisses along his jawline and rips off the towel from his waist.

“This is not going to be enough now hyung.” Jungkook says in a low, seductive voice as his hands started to wander around Jimin’s body.

Jimin was already shivering. Sometimes it was truly terrifying how much impact Kook had on him, even though he was two years older than him, Jungkook carried so much charisma it was impossible to ignore it.

“You’ll make it up to me.” Jungkook said, finally tilting Jimin’s head to kiss him passionately.

Jimin nodded.

“Words.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Jimin choked between shallow breaths.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Jungkook chuckled. “You can’t touch yourself tonight and I won’t be touching you either. If you cum, you cum, if you don’t you don’t.” Jungkook said as he pushed his leg between Jimin thighs.

“That’s… _ah_ … not fair.” Jimin panted already moving his hips against Jungkook thigh.

“That’s what you deserve.” Kook said as he laced his fingers through Jimin’s hair and kissed him again.

All his pent-up anger and frustration was channeled into their kiss and Jungkook felt himself getting incredibly hard.

Drinking up Jungkook kisses Jimin let his hand wander freely on the other’s still very dressed body. Jungkook just said that he won’t be touched, he didn’t say that Jimin can’t, right?

He stilled his hand on Jungkook’s crotch where he slowly started to caress the building bulge in the boy’s pants, Jungkook letting out small huffs of air as the other worked his pants, slowly unbuckling his belt and lowering himself to his knees.

He looks back up at the younger with innocent eyes as Jimin still sees the anger and hurt in Jungkook’s eyes.

So, he tries to make it go away with what he knows best.

He turns his attention back to work on the other’s suit-pants, slowly lowering it still, and then nuzzling his face into his crotch and lapping at the bulge for a while wetting the fabric in the way. Jimin takes his sweet time, it doesn’t matter that this should be his punishment or whatever, he knows Jungkook and he knows how he can unravel the other. How they both can make the other come apart in mere minutes if they really wanted it. But the truth is Jimin was paying attention to the youngest, even if he didn’t show it. He knows how stressed Jungkook was during the whole show and this is not only because he was side-eyeing another man.

Jimin starts to unbutton Jungkook’s dress-shirt from the bottom and the younger does the same, meeting Jimin’s hands in the middle. He doesn’t make any effort to push it off himself and Jimin loves looking at the brunette’s half dressed, blissed-out body anyways, so he doesn’t care that much.

He looks up at Jungkook again as he plants the first kiss on his toned abs. Then goes lower and lower until he kisses the waistband of his boxers and takes his hand to push them down as well, continuing to kiss down, down, down until the garment drops on the floor and Jimin is left with the other’s cock in front of him, half hard already.

Jimin takes his time kissing up and back down on the underside of the length of it, doing the same a few more times with his tongue. He licks up a fat strip on the cock and then he finally takes it into his mouth and Jungkook moans on the contact. His hands automatically find their way into Jimin’s hair as the other slowly starts bobbing his head up and down, the way he knows Jungkook loves it. Sloppy.

It’s in moments like these when he wonders how they ended up here, again. Guilt tripping each other into sex. But the thoughts leave Jimin’s head as Jungkook’s hold tightens in his hair, as the other starts to fuck his mouth silently, only the obscene, sloppy sound filling the room.

Soon Jungkook gets carried away, as he always does and Jimin has to pinch his thighs to let him know that he can’t breathe. There are times when he loves choking on Jungkook’s cock, but this is not one of them.

Jungkook’s already panting and as Jimin tries to take deep breaths to replace the loss in his lungs, Kook lifts him up under his shoulders and pushes him up the wall.

“Stay there.” Jungkook commands. Already looking for something in Jimin’s suitcase that he hid there, just for fun, but now would be a good time to use it. A blindfold.

Jimin looks at the younger, spit dripping down his chin. It hasn’t been that long since they fucked, only a few days, but they always get so frustrated with the packed schedules and rehearsals they need to let the steam out every other day.

Today is no different.

Jungkook comes back silently securing the black silk wrap around Jimin’s eyes.

“Is it too tight?” The younger asks. Jimin shakes his head. Jungkook leans closer to his ear and whispers “Words baby boy.”

“It’s not tight.” Jimin whimpers. Jungkook chuckles as he pushes Jimin further up the wall, bending the other in half practically as he places one hand under Jimin’s knee and pushes it up next to his head, steadying his arm on the wall and curls Jimin’s other leg around his waist. The younger places one of his legs under Jimin’s ass, just to make sure he won’t fall. Even if he’s angry at him, he doesn’t want the other to be hurt.

Jungkook takes his free hand, circling it on the surface of the other’s lips and pushes two of his fingers between the juicy lips, the other curling his tongue around them, wetting the fingers efficiently.

The air is tense around them and even blindfolded Jimin knows that Jungkook is not going to use lube, which is also the part of the punishment. Jungkook knows how much Jimin hates going without lube but this is not about him right now.

So Jimin tries his best to wet Jungkook’s finger enough so the stretch won’t rip him apart.

The fucker has the audacity to smirk, he can practically see it, Jimin thinks as the other takes his fingers out and starts to circle around Jimin’s rim slowly. And then pushes his finger inside. It’s not as bad as Jimin thought it would be, he must be still somewhat loose from two days ago when they fucked away the night literally.

“I fucking hate you sometimes.” Jimin squeezes between his gritted teeth and in return Jungkook adds another finger and all the air runs out of Jimin’s lungs as he starts to whimper and shake in Jungkook’s arms. The other hums lightly as he continues to push his two fingers in and out of the older, Jimin’s moans growing louder and needier with every passing movement.

Jungkook can be cruel sometimes and this is the best time to be.

He adds a third finger and watches as Jimin’s lips fall open and a bead of sweat starts to form on his forehead.

As much as he would like to take his time ruining Jimin until he is a crying mess, his own hardness is becoming uncomfortable and he just needs one more excuse to hurry and bury his cock inside Jimin’s sweet, welcoming ass, so, Jungkook pulls out his fingers, Jimin wails at the loss but also anticipates the next thing he’s going to get as Jungkook shifts so he can position himself at the Jimin’s entrance.

Jungkook puts his other hand under Jimin’s other knee, so he’s holding the man with both hands now and pushes in.

The sound that escapes Jimin is music to his ears.

He grins as he lowers Jimin so the boy’s weight is what pushes Jungkook’s cock deeper and deeper into the other until he bottoms out and listens to Jimin’s silent whimpers and cries because he can’t do anything else just take what Jungkook is giving him.

Jimin curls his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders and rests his forehead on one of them.

Jungkook kisses the top of his head, which catches Jimin off guard, and the next thing he knows is that Jungkook’s snapping his hips at an incredible speed, pounding into his ass.

Jimin throws his head back and lets his lips fall open, blindfold still shielding his vision.

He knows how close Jungkook is but with the blindfold on he appears closer. Bigger.

He moans uncontrollably and blushes at the sheer amount of pre-come he feels dripping down his stomach to his ass.

“Is this what you wanted?” Jungkook asks a little out of breath. Jimin just wails on the question.

Soon he’s lifted off the wall and he feels Jungkook carrying them to the bed, not pulling out as he does so. He settles down against the headboard, Jimin in his lap, placing his hands on either side of the other’s waist.

“Ride me.” He commands and Jimin complies, finding leverage grabbing Jungkook’s muscly shoulders, massaging it. He rides the other as if his life depends on it. Partly because that’s one of his favorite things to do and partly because he’s so desperate. To take away the hurt in Jungkook’s eyes when they’re finished and the blindfold falls off.

For a while the only sounds that can be heard are the creaking of the bed, two pairs of shallow and hot breaths and Jimin’s cock hitting Jungkook’s stomach on every downstroke the other makes on the younger’s cock.

Jungkook runs his hands up and down Jimin’s sides and pinches his nipples every once in a while because he just loves the sensation of the surprise it has on Jimin’s body. Hitching his breath and clenching his ass around Jungkook.

“I’m close” He whispers soon after and Jungkook makes it his personal quest, always makes it his personal quest to make Jimin come before he does because he just loves how overstimulated the other gets, how whiny his voice gets and how tearful his eyes become.

So Jungkook tosses Jimin off him, pulling him by the legs as he flips him to his back and pushes back into Jimin, aiming to reach his prostate, which he does on the third thrust.

By this time Jimin is so incoherent he can’t even form normal words, he whines and whimpers and moans Jungkook’s name and the other believes he can hear a muffled “’M sorry, so sorry” as well somewhere between two whimpers.

Jungkook’s pace is almost animalistic and a few thrusts later Jimin comes without being able to warn the other and Jungkook fucks him through his high.

It’s only once when Jimin’s cock becomes soft, he gets overstimulated and starts to clench around Jungkook incredibly tight. Which eventually, after a few more animalistic thrusts, tips Jungkook over his own edge.

He’s panting hard as he shoots his load right up Jimin’s ass.

He almost collides next to him before he remembers that Jimin’s still blindfolded.

He takes off the silk wrap and looks the pink-haired in the eyes. It takes a little for Jimin to focus on Jungkook.

“You okay?” He asks. Jimin nods. “Verbal answer.”

“I’m fine.” He whispers. “I love you. I’m sorry.”

Jungkook lets out a small huff of relief that Jimin indeed can answer him.

“Stay.” He demands, making grabby hands at Jungkook. Jimin’s always so needy after sex. The other can’t help it, he envelopes Jimin into a tight hug as he rests his head on Jungkook’s chest and the other kisses the top of his head.

“We’re going to be gross.” Jungkook scrunches his nose.

“Then shower with me.” Jimin suggests. Jungkook lifts him up, carrying him bridal style to the shower.

He wonders when will the time come when Jimin stops eyeing other men, but he supposes it’s not anytime soon, and he can’t complain, they only ever had this.

Stolen moments, fighting and guilt-tripping each other into sex.

But for now, Jungkook thinks as Jimin runs the water waiting for it to warm up, it’s enough.

He will stress about it another time. When his mind isn’t flooded with Jimin’s afterglow and post-sex presence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> phew, this is long overdue.  
> btw [this](https://twitter.com/hyungwonope/status/1121069748437929984) triggered me to write this one-shot.  
> also, wear protection guys.  
> never use sex as a punishment!  
> this is in no way an accurate representation of the boys or jimin and jungkook's relationship, please keep this in mind. 
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lila_hearts_ao3)


End file.
